Let's Do This Again! (Masamune X Reader)
by Story-Of-My-Life-17
Summary: Two different people, two different minds, two completely different worlds. But ONE event that changes EVERYTHING... Being the most talented student has made you busy all the time. But one day, you meet a new boy named Masamune. Though you two don't like each other, one event changes your attitude and gets you two closer. But what happens when things take a wrong turn again?
1. Prologue : An Ordinary Night

It's almost 12 AM. Most of the people in the town are either sleeping or watching TV shows or enjoying the night sky. The night sky view is so beautiful.

People can see only many beautiful stars. But, you can see more than the beauty of those twinkling stars, when the city lights can't attract you, when you can see the life in a new way, when it is your passion to reach those stars.

And there, a girl in that house is still busy with her studies. Being so busy, she hardly can see the sky at THIS time. Now, sitting on that chair of hers, she's looking at her notebook and thinking what she can do right now...

 _"Ohhh!! I can't take this ANYMORE! WHY does MY LIFE have to be so disgusting?? I should just go to hell!"_

Closing the book with anger, she looks at the clock. Only 5 minutes are remaining to be the MIDNIGHT...But she hasn't even finished her lessons yet..

She sighs. There's nothing much she can do without studying here now. There are still so much homeworks left.

 _"Midnight, huh? Guessing that it'll take still 2 more hours to finish up the homeworks.."_

So many things have changed since the day she was selected as the President of her school's student council. Everyday a lot of works wait for her and she's BOUND to do it.

Being the President... it felt like a dreamy thing to her at first since a President can do so many things, whenever there's something needed to be done. But now it feels disgusting to her...

Being a President has affected her studies the most. She hardly can find any energy or time to study after so many works. But to keep her position secured, she has to study till late at night.

Sometimes it feels like she's gonna die if this system goes on her. Sometimes, her body doesn't wanna listen to her; her eyes, hands, her brain sometimes doesn't work...

 _"No one can feel what I feel..."_

She says that to herself and again becomes absorbed in her homework. She has to work hard if she wants to be successful.

 ** _~ After 2 hours ~_**

 _"Ah!!! Done it! Time to sleep, [ y/n ]!!!"_

She says that to herself and lies down on her bed. With her sleepy eyes, she looks through window at the stars.

 _"Mom... why did my life have to be so tough? All I had wanted was just to be one of the most successful girls but why can't I do it??_ _"Why did you have to go to that far from me? I wanna see you again, your daughter wants to see you again. I wish I had only one chance to see you..."_

Stars... May be her mom is there in one of those Diamond looking stars!!

They are so beautiful. While thinking about those glittering stars and her mom, she falls asleep..

 ** _Tomorrow Should Be A Nice, Happy Day For Her, It Has To Be..._**

 _*Special Note: If you like it, please don't forget to comment!!!_


	2. (1) You Can Do This!

**_~ [Y/N]'s PoV ~_**

 _"Wheee!!! I'm flying!!"_

I say that to myself as I'm sitting on the back of a Bigggggg bird. The bird has said that its name is "PP"!!!!

Whatta name!! PP!! Funny, I guess..

 _" [Y/N] , if you scream like that I'm going to throw you out of my back!!"_

 _"OK OK... hey! you really wanna get down.. RIGHT NOW?!!"_

 _"Yeah.. I won't take you to that beautiful place if you scream like this."_

 _"I won't. When are we going to reach there?"_

 _"Very soon.. There's a special person waiting for you for a long time."_

 _"Really??!"_

 _"Yeah. You'll see once you reach there."_

I'm super excited!! Who's the person gonna be????? May be I've no other way than waiting...

Ooooffff!! Why is the trip so longggg??!

 ** _~After some time~_**

 _" [Y/N]!! Can you see we're here?!"_

 _"Really?? At last!"_

I hurry to get down from PP and look for the mysterious person.

But what's this?? That person can be seen NOWHERE!! I feel quite desperate to see who it is.

But suddenly someone speaks out behind me with a sweet voice.

 _"Looking for me??"_

I turn back and see a beautiful young lady standing there wearing a black gown and she's so pretty, just like a princess...

She smiles looking at me so beautifully but how can it be ... ?

 _"... Mom???!"_

I hardly can speak out the word as I can't understand anything. Why is MOM here?

 _"Honey.. Are you so surprised seeing me here?"_

 _"How... why... mom!!!"_

I rush to her and hug her as tightly as I can!

 _"How are YOU? What's going on here, mom? I understand NOTHING.."_

Mom smiles again softly and starts gently stroking my hair.

 _"I'm fine! Girl.. I wanted to see you again. I missed you a lot."_

 _"I missed you MUCH MORE.. but mom, what are you doing HERE? Shouldn't you be in any beautiful star or a planet??"_

 _"Awww... you wanted to see me, dear! So, I came here."_

 _"You came JUST BECAUSE I WANTED... Why don't you come back to me permanently, if you REALLY know how much I want you?"_

 _"You know the answer, dear."_

 _"No, mom! No! I don't know and I don't WANT to know! I DON'T believe what others say about you."_

She gently smiles at me. She really hasn't changed even a little bit in all these years...

 _"What will happen to the Beautiful Earth if my daughter gets sooo emotional just seeing me???"_

 _"Mom... you.. please.."_

I can't control my tears. Tears are streaming down my cheeks.

 _" [Y/N]... you need to realize the truth. You know your mom and dad very well, right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

I say that out in a low voice.

 _"What did you learn about your family?"_

 _"An honest family with a dream to make a beautiful world for everyone..."_

 _"Yes, [Y/N]! You need to keep in your mind what your parents always wanted to do.You are the one who's gonna make our dream come true!"_

 _"But mom.."_

 _"No, dear. You shouldn't forget it. You should follow the path your family had shown you. You are being emotional but that can't help you out."_

Mom says that so boldly as she was always when I stayed with her. But does she know about my school and hard works?

 _"Do you know what I'm going through, mom?"_

 _"Yes. I know, you're the PRESIDENT of Daleside High School!"_

 _"Yeah.. days are so tough. Everyday I have to do a lot of works. I can't stand it. "_

 _"But THIS is what you need now to be the future leader! You can do this, girl!!"_

 _"Really??!"_

How can it help me out??! I don't think, I need it. So confusing...

 _"Yes!!! You are surely gonna make this! You HAVE to do it!"_

 _"How do you know that I can do this?"_

 _"Because my daughter is strong and the MOST TALENTED student in her school!!"_

She is really so hopeful about my success and I feel relieved inside myself.

 _"Mom.. I wanna do this but I feel, it's too hard.. What if something happens to my school because of me??"_

 _"Nothing is gonna happen. What can even happen that scares you so much??"_

I don't know the answer. I'm scared actually.

 _"I don't know, mom.. You know, it's a big responsibility for me. It's related to my school."_

 _"So, my cutie gal thinks about everyone! Don't stress too much. I'm sure, you'll find so many people who will be there for you always, all the time."_

Mom is so confident about what she's saying. But, I feel the opposite and I'm so confused.

 _"Are you sure...?"_

 _"Yes!! I trust you, dear. Of course you'll find so many people who'll support you! "_

I look at her eyes. I wish, I could make my mom's each word true... very true.

She's still stroking my hairs gently and after some time passing like this, she slowly releases me.

I'm now standing in front of my mother. She tells me,

 _"Honey, you can do this.. I'll be waiting for you.. "_

 _"Yeah mom. We'll meet soon in the heaven and next time dad will be with us too! "_

 _"Wow! Now my girl knows so many things! Then.. Gal, I'll take my leave now.. take care of yourself."_

Then she goes backward and suddenly, I feel that she's glowing much more than before!! She's now... disappearing??!!

 _"Goodbye, dear.. Don't forget to do your tasks!"_

She says that with her beautiful smile and waves her hand.

 _"Mom! Wait.. Just listen to me! Oh no!!"_

 ** _~After_ _Some Time~_**

[Y/N] calls her mom again loudly as much as she can with all her efforts. But, wait...

What is this?? Where is she??

She rubs her eyes and then she realizes what's going on..

 _"Oh.. So, that was a dream..."_

Looking at the clock, she remembers that after some time, it'll be 7 AM and she'll have to go to school.

Today should be a beautiful day!!! It has to be!

 ** _* Please Note_** : If you like the story or think anything about the story then please let me know. I would love to know what you all think about the story and I'll be very happy to continue it and thank you for reading the story this far...


End file.
